


It's A New Day

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam introduces Gene to the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lifein1973 [Friday Drabble Challenge #100](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/1975494.html?thread=24194758). My drabble masterlist is [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/130470.html).

They don’t see the wall until it’s too late. Gene swerves the car around but they plough into it regardless. The world whites out. When Sam comes to, the first thing he notices is the radio having switched itself on. The second is the steam slowly drifting out from under the bonnet.

“Out, out!” He hears himself say, a little dazed but otherwise miraculously unhurt.

Sam ascertains they’re in no immediate danger. Only then does he really _look_. They’ve ended up amidst looming grey buildings and traffic lights, the roaring solitude of the city.

“Gene? Welcome to the 21st century.”


End file.
